


Whispers Of My Name

by IllyasJames



Series: Omegaverse [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bookbinding and Restaurations, Different Careers, Hearing Voices, Internet Witch, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Bond, Slow Burn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Soul mates, true mates, and many more terms are used. The idea that somewhere out there is the one person meant for you. There are enough recorded stories about them to make even the most vigilant disbeliever hope.Victor has been dreaming of finding his true mate all his life, the person he could live for, the person to start his family with. Something to end his dull life working at his families traditional bookbinder and restaurations.Yuuri is your run of the mill modern witch with a bit of a following online. The last thing he expected was to bump into the cutest guy in the world when he had his Grimoire rebinded and restored.





	Whispers Of My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Omega week!!! Day 6.
> 
> I love Omega Dynamics in the YoI fandom, so there was no way for me to skip this week. Had some issues with the prompts and themes. Just could not get them to work in one story. So instead I'll be using them to start new multi-chapter stories instead.
> 
> This is for the sixth day. Prompts were AU: True Mate/Soul Mate, Keywords: Mating/Bonding

Victor removed the last book from the press, softly paging to check if all the pages are set right in the glue setting. His nose wrinkles from the smell of the glue, which was an all vegan recipe made especially for this particular client, glad not to have to deal with it for a few months at least. Then he was bound to have penned down another masterpiece for the Nikiforov Bookbinders to fix together for his devoted fans. 

All Victor wishes for is that by that time he's found a way to make the glue less annoying for his nose. As all of the other employees are Beta's they don't have as keen a smell as him, but as the only Nikiforov in this shop his grandfather insists that only Victor handles the final inspections. Maybe he should use the glue to make the old man a little book for his upcoming birthday, would probably change his mind as the man's alpha smell is even stronger than Victor's. 

Yakov walks in while he puts the last one in the crates the client had insisted on. Victor smiles when he sees the man pull his normal scowl. Both know he'll check every single book the moment Victor walks to the front of the shop, and only because that one time he had bound a book in backwards. 

He still considers that Yakov's fault, Victor had clearly stated he was taking the day off. Sure it was solely because he and Chris had gone on a drinking binge to celebrate him finding his perfect mate, but he had had the clarity of mind to understand he would be of no use with a hangover. Poorly Yakov thought having a hangover was not a good reason to skip a day, and had dragged him right back into the shop. The curse of both of them living in the apartments above it, and him having a spare key to Victor's place in case his dog needs something and Victor's too busy. The only good thing coming of it was that he never bothered Victor when he had a hangover again. 

Not that he takes advantage of that by getting drunk more often with Chris than before. The shop functions with him being present only four days out of seven more than fine. Yakov had grumbled and punished him by taking in a novice bookbinder; Yura was the grandson of an old friend of Yakov, eager, skilled, but with a mouth and attitude on him that had made Victor take a step back. Their mutual understanding was tense at the best of times, and volatile pretty much every other moment out there, yet he could not deny he felt an admiration for the boy's tenacity toward the results of his work. 

Letting Yakov do what Yakov feels he needs to do Victor decides to go to the small workshop he knows he will find some solace. Just the other week a package was sent to their bindery which contained many damaged pages and a book cover beyond repair, the accompanied letter told them it was a personal Grimoire that had unfortunately been seen as a chew toy by the witch's pet dog. They had implored the Nikiforov's to do their best they could at any cost to save as much as they could. 

Feeling the energy coming from the pages, and being the only one in the place licenced to even use magic, Victor had taken it into the smallest of their workplaces and had started the meticulous work in restoring as much as he could. In some cases he had to find a ghost of the page just so that he could redo the pages by his own hand on handmade paper, others he had to use spells that were mostly unknown to reburn paper back to its original form and pull up the traces of the ink that had been used to write or draw it's content. 

There were still many more pages that needed work, something Victor both looked forward to and dreaded. Spending this much time on another persons Grimoire was dangerous especially if you were as magically attuned as he was. He had to be extra careful to not contaminate the magic with his own or have the damaged spells cause havoc with his abilities. Today he was going to work on the bestiary part, it seemed the least used part but the pieces he had seen were done with such precision he is certain the pages will work on him one way or another. 

He closes the door securely, not to keep prying eyes out as Yura had snidely commented the first time but to keep the magic in once he removed the pages from the power-absorbent fabric they were wrapped in. His breath stocks in his throat when he is greeted with the most adorable rendition of a poodle, for a moment he believes it to be his Makka when it was still a puppy till his eyes fall on some scribbled text to the side. 

"Victor-chan?" Victor leans back and looks over the image. The drawing had been done years ago, maybe even over a decade the name was written along nearly as long ago. He remembers the dog mentioned in the letter, the line along that he was reminded of their shop by their dog. "This witch named their poodle, who is a spitting image of my Makka, after me." he can feel a fit of laughter bubble up. 

He should have known the person was a fan of his work, he had recognized some of his old spells in the pages he restored, but to go as far as to name his dog after Victor. That was just too much. "Oh dear witch now I really wish you had ended your letter with your name and not simply your Sigil. How are you called?" 

_'Yuuri'_

Victor's head jerks up, blinking as he tries to make sense of the voice he heard. Just how badly had the novice messed up that Yakov had yelled so loud it had penetrated the soundproof spell settled in the walls. The distraction does help him get his head clear again, so he sets out to get the pages fixed. 

The moment he leaves the workshop that evening he finds himself being glared at by the novice. The boy looks as if Victor stepped on his cat, which has not happened since the first day and he has apologized for it enough as it is, and is clearly not backing out till he has made his due. Victor makes a move to indicate the boy can follow him into the small kitchen as he is in need of a strong coffee. The pages had been filled with such an abundance of magic it had drained him faster than he had thought they would. 

"If you lock yourself in that bloody room and Yakov is out delivering those stinking books, either one of you should think about putting up the 'closed' shop sign." The boy drops down in the chair across him. "People really love making a drama of those things they call books they deliver here. I swear there was one annoying character that insisted we should do his autobiography in Gold! with both his initials as well as an image of a crown embellished on the cover." Yura stares at Victor.

"If you want to become the best you will have to learn to always be nice to customers, no matter how annoying or unpractical they are." he takes a long sip of his coffee. "And I've made worse covers than a gold with embellishments. But did you ask why he would even want such a book?" Victor hears a hiss and opens his eyes to expect Yura's cat, instead he's greeted with the boy's green eyes fixed on him in a slightly less human form. _ah_

"Apparently it is going to be an engagement present for the woman who will be the queen to rule next to him." Yura makes a snorting sound. "Yakov walked in before I could tell the guy no girl would want a present like that. He nearly drooled on the man's shoes, I mean Yakov doesn't drool but he was close. Then he told me to go get supplies." Yura crosses his arms with a huff. "When I came back he had accepted the gaudy job. I swear once I'm a master bookmaker I will not accept jobs like that." 

Victor smiled into his mostly empty cup. Knowing Yakov he would make Yura work on the embellishment, over and over, giving the boy a really good reason to hate it. He remembered the first gold embellishment he had made. He had only been seven or eight and the King and Queen had wanted a gold booklet to give to their friends to celebrate the queen's pregnancy. He had to make a JJ with a crown so many times he could probably still do it in his sleep. His grandfather was still a very precise man, he would be going over the details for the gold as they spoke. 

"Where is Yakov? I figured he'd be here, yelling at either or both of us." It's only now Victor notices the unusual silence throughout the building and shop. When his eyes meet Yura's they are looking at him as if he grew a second head. 

"You are aware that it is well past midnight. The shop has been closed for hours and he turned in well before the moon rose above the roofs." The boy blinks. "You had not noticed till now that you had managed to lock yourself in that blasted room for near to nine hours? What have you been doing that was so interesting?" 

Victor shakes his head. It could not have been that long, he always made certain to limit his exposure to other people's magic to no more than five hours. He turns his head to look at the clock on the microwave, then he pulls his phone from his pocket to confirm. Both tell him it is indeed closer to 1am than it is to midnight, which means he lost time. How had working on a few pages of childhood bestiary taken so much time from him. No wonder he felt so drained, he was.

"Yakov might not like it, but I will need tomorrow off. At least the morning, if not the whole day." He can see Yura ready to jump up and protest and he raises his hand to stop it. "To my knowledge I spend no more than four hours in my workshop. So either there is a spell loose in their that warps time, or I was taken by a spell from that Grimoire I'm restoring. Either way I will need to have it looked ta before I can do anything else." 

With those words he rinses off his cup and guides the both of them upstairs to their respective rooms. Victor hopes he will feel a bit better by morning as it seems he is going to have a very busy day ahead of him. He pets Makka and checks if they were taken care of. He contemplates taking a yogurt from his small fridge, but already knows he will be asleep before he's half done with it, so he declares it his breakfast. 

Once in bed he dreams of silken robes, small flowers blooming in trees along roads, and a small dog yipping when his name is called.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd put a disclaimer on here to tell people not to ask for the next chapter.  
> But this time I'm telling you;
> 
> IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS: COMMENT!!!
> 
> Thank you all for commenting so far. I will be writing this story and once complete I will start posting the chapters. The love for some of this weeks stories was so overwhelming... Wow.  
> In case you want more consider following me on Tumblr: [ diem-writes ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> Or fill in a mix it up challenge request: [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8)


End file.
